poems
by Renee Milan
Summary: love poems
1. 8,18,11

_**When i think about us,**_  
><em><strong>I smile big.<strong>_  
><em><strong>when I think about you,<strong>_  
><em><strong>My heart skips a beat.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When i think about our future,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I daze off for hours, picking out every detail.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When i think about us,<strong>_  
><em><strong>One word comes to mind, PERFECT!<strong>_  
><em><strong>When i think about you,<strong>_  
><em><strong>The little voice in my head screams, "Hes the one!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>When i think about our future,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know thats the path I'v choosen to go.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I think about us,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wouldn't havewant it any other way.**_  
><em><strong>&amp;&amp; When I say I LOVE YOU,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I mean it. 3 :)<strong>_


	2. anything for you my love

I'll hold your hand when you down,  
>Kiss you when theres a frown,<br>Let you yell at me when your mad,  
>Let you cry on my shoulder when your sad,<br>I'll take blame for your bad,  
>Let you win, when we are fighting,<p>

I love you so much baby,  
>Im NEVER breaking up with you,<br>im too attached...  
>i love you :)<p> 


	3. babyy,

Baby,  
>I love you truely,<br>we get crazy, youv seen it,  
>and just imagin when we break up,<br>then i'll just want to end it,  
>its clear, i wouldnt do that for anyone else,<br>vut, you won,  
>gained my trust,<br>yea its hard for us,  
>but i wanna grow old with you,<br>so i will leave you for now my dear,  
>let you clear your head,<br>pluss ima little pissed right now too,  
>iv already blead,<br>iv already shead my share of tears,  
>but baby please dont get sad,<br>be glad? :) 


	4. even from the moment i meet you 3

your name is writtin across my heart,  
>I'll hold you when it gets dark,<br>kiss you in the rain,  
>we will never fight again,<br>cuz baby, i feel your pain,  
>its like insane,<br>we are bith crazy for eachother,  
>its love,<br>no one understands,  
>so please, dont say you do,<br>really you have no clue,  
>oh, ohnly if you knew,<br>were like stuck together, superglue!  
>were the perfect two,<br>even from the moment i meet you 3 


	5. i get the rush

we touch,  
>i get the rush,<br>i love the way we cluch,  
>my heart beats fast,<br>how long dose this last?  
>my craft is to be with you atlast,<br>but i see you get mad fast,  
>i react like honey relax,<br>psh its ok cuz i do the same crap,  
>except my jealousy is worse,<br>i just want to relationship to work is all,  
>and i dont wanna get hurt,<br>cuz if i do,  
>and i lose you,<br>it wont be but soon anfter and "poof" renee will be gone... 


	6. I LOVE YOU! 3

_**I gave you my heart,**_  
><em><strong>To do with it as you please,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Trusting that you wont break it.<strong>_

_**I give you my hand,**_  
><em><strong>For you to hold, or squeeze, or kiss,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hopeing to never let go.<strong>_

_**I will be here with arms wide open,**_  
><em><strong>For you to hug,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hopeing to never lose you.<strong>_

_**I LOVE YOU !**_  
><em><strong>3 :) :D ;3 (^_^) (^_._^)<strong>_


	7. IM SORRY!

i know i'v done something wrong,  
>i think about it,<br>Every time we talk,  
>And when You walk me to my class,<br>Its hard to say goodbye,  
>Knowing i just want you to hold me,<br>Till we die 3 i love livein my life with you in it 3 I dont wanna fight,  
>expecilly with you,<br>do you know what you do to me?  
>baby, you drive me crazy,<br>Honestly if you ever left me,  
>i would have no reason to be,<p>I could just end it there,<br>but i could go on,  
>for longer, then forever,<br>and never stop mentioning you,  
>but babe, that would be stupid,<br>but this, this is what cupid did to us,  
>its love that brings us together,<br>together, we could live forever,  
>baby, we found the youth fountain,<br>we can clib the highest mountian,  
>and no matter how rocky it gets,we can handel it :)<br>even if its a bit more then way to much,  
>we have made it through worse,<br>But this is like a plot that has us on the spot,  
>llike a rock the haters can kick, stomp, throw,<br>but the thing is at the end of the day ,  
>we will still be untouched, unbreakable 3<p>


	8. my everything 3

I saw a vision,  
>You were in it,<br>Its Been half a week,  
>No fighting,<br>And no more for the rest of out life,  
>Its alright,<br>Look, your by my side :)  
>No baby, dont cry,<br>Just fly,  
>Like youere born to be,<br>A shooting star in my eyes,  
>To be honest,<br>I cried lastnight,  
>Wondering what your doin,<br>But couldn't call,  
>Id say i hate my life, but your my life You mean everything to me, my husband,<br>Your by my side,  
>Hold my hand try to understand,<br>The woman i am,  
>But for now its okay,<br>I love you always,  
>My darling 3<p> 


	9. my missing puzzle piece

Finaly! im complete!  
>i found you! your my missing puzzle piece baby!<br>but it wasnt easy to find you, i lookd everywere,  
>but i will never let you go, i will never let you our of my sight,<br>no nover would i hit the switch on this relationship,  
>oh yea, and its offical, i got a trust issue,<br>but never will i leave you,  
>i will never leave you to wipe ur tears in tissues,<br>i will always be here for you,  
>baby, i love you,more then you know,<br>nothing, no one, can change that,  
>i love everyhting you do for me,<br>:) it almost like we are already married.. :) 


	10. you bring me sunshine

the sun shines,  
>im soo glad your mine,<br>i promise to be happy and positive,  
>i wish we were together all the time,<br>if we were, we might never fight again,  
>and no pain would be caused,<br>i love you,  
>forever and ever,<br>truely baby,  
>your the best hubby ever,<br>I never wanna leave you,  
>I truely dont,<br>oh one more thing, just incase i didnt tell you,  
>i love you :)<p> 


	11. What was you never there?

WHY do you always do this to me?  
>WHY don't you love me?<br>WHY do you always drink?  
>WHY do you always leave me?<br>WHY do you always lie to me?  
>WHY can't you keep to what you say?<p>WAS it something I did?<br>WAS it something I did wrong?  
>WAS it something I said?<br>WAS it because I don't do good in school?  
>WAS it because I never listend?<br>WAS it cause I cut my arms?

YOU don't understand what you do to me.  
>YOU don't get that your only hurting yourself.<br>YOU don't want to accept the fact that your a mom.  
>YOU dont want the responsibilty of being a mom.<br>YOU are just as bad as Doreen.  
>YOU dont understand so dont say you do.<p>

NEVER did you help me with anything.  
>NEVER did you care about anything oposed from yourself.<br>NEVER did you go through what I went through.  
>NEVER did you want to be a mom.<br>NEVER did you stay home for me.  
>NEVER were you a mom.<p>

THERE was not one day without fighting.  
>THERE was not one day when you stayed home to make dinner.<br>THERE was not a day when you wern't high.  
>THERE was not a day of relaxation.<br>THERE was never a normal day.  
>THERE was never a family. <p>


End file.
